Odniamubiah
Odniamubiah are hive-mind, parasitic insectoid kaiju made by KingOfKretaceous, and the 3rd enemy of the Sharkosuchus. They work in colonies, and are very similar to ants and bees. Appearance The Queen Odniamubiah's body is clearly cut up into the head, thorax and abdomen. Each section of the body has a pair of legs attached to it. Two tails are attached to the end of the abdomen, while wings are segmented to the thorax. The head is made up of two subparts, one being the main head. The main head is able to swivel around in its "socket", while the socket protrudes out at the top. The main head holds 6 eyes and the mandibles of the insectoid. The Drone is built very similarly to the Queen, although it has some major differences. The legs grow much larger from the start to the back, the rear legs extending two times the length of the front. The jaws are much larger and resemble that of a trap jaw ant's. There is only one stinger as opposed to two, and the body is proportionately much longer but slimmer. History Origins During the Carboniferous Period, a portal opens up from an unknown universe, assumedly dominated by Odniamubiah. A queen flies through the portal, managing to beat impossible odds and becoming the first invader from another universe. At the end of the Permian Period, or the Great Dying, the queen Odniamubiah arrives on Earth, digging underground in what is now South America. After digging under Pangaea, the queen goes into a deep hibernation. At the end of the Cretaceous period, the Chicxulub impactor hits what is now the Yucatan Peninsula, awakening the queen from its hibernation. She begins colonizing underground, although the process takes millions of years. Showa Era ''Sharkosuchus X Odniamubiah ''(film) After millions upon millions of years, the Odniamubiah colony had grown to an immense size. However, some recently constructed tunnels near the Puyehue-Cordón Caulle volcano had triggered thousands of earthquakes around the area, eventually resulting in the volcano's eruption, also awakening Sharkosuchus. TBA Abilities Similarly to ants and bees, Odniamubiah work in colonies, linked together in a hive mind, which the central brain is the queen. Being more intelligent than the rest of the Odniamubiah, the queen is able to strategize and make decisions that she thinks will benefit the colony. However, the rest of the colony can still make decisions, although the major choices are made by the queen. Unlike ants but alike bees, all members of an Odniamubiah colony are able to fly. This speeds up harvestment and colonization. Odniamubiah are lacking in ranged attacks, however, their physical strength makes up for it. The queen, although with help, was able to knock over, pummel and nearly kill Sharkosuchus. On the other hand, Sharkosuchus was able to withstand the rest of the colony's assault, albeit barely. This does not mean the rest of the colony is weak. It just means that the rest of the colony has ineffective weapons and sub-par intelligence against Sharkosuchus. While they are unable to utilize it as a projectile, the Odniamubiah can use its tail or mandibles to inject a toxin akin to that of a bee sting, albeit on a much larger scale. It is also not nearly as powerful as Hybrehemoth's venom, and is mainly to inflict a quick, sharp and somewhat long-lasting sting. Queen Odniamubiah don't need to breathe, meaning they can't be drowned or suffocated. Also hailing from a drastically different universe, queen Odniamubiah don't need to drink water, either. These abilities are how the queen survived the 90,600,000 million year flight from the wormhole to Earth. These also allow queen Odniamubiah to fly around space, or travel through wormholes to colonize other inhabitable planets or universes. However, the soldiers, drones and workers do not have these abilities. Trivia *The name Odniamubiah is "Hivemind" in Japanese, and spelled backwards. *Alveare animo is "hive mind" in latin. *The design of the Odniamubiahs are based heavily off that of the Cybug from Wreck-it-Ralph. Category:Kaiju Category:Insects Category:Parasites Category:Male Category:Female Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju Category:Universe 372 Category:Aliens Category:Insect kaiju